Poképowers: DexDefenders Unite!
by Posco
Summary: After sensing what seems to be a powerful and unnatural danger arising, Arceus decides it's time to turn the Dexholders into the DexDefenders. But will these newly acquired powers destroy more than just evil? Americanized Superheroes! Warning: Drug-Use, Swearing, Sex, Blood, and Death! Contains: Special, OldRival, Mangaquest, Frantic, Commoner, Haughty, and Slight PreciousMetal.
1. Piloting Your Power

**Production of Story Concepts Online**

* * *

**Poképowers: DexDefenders Unite**

**Chapter One: Piloting Your Powers  
**

**9-1-12**

* * *

Giratina: Posco does not own Pokemon or anything related to it!

Arceus: Hmm….You know what…?

Giratina: What, boss?

Arceus: Those 'Pokedex Owners' or whatever are super darn powerful.

Palkia: Yeah!

Dialga: Where're you going with this…?

Giratina: Uh huh, spill, boss!

Palkia: Yeah!

Arceus: Okay, okay, it's not like I wasn't planning on telling you! Geez!

Dialga & Giratina: ….

Palkia: …Yeah…

Arceus: I've decided to give them Super Powers!

Giratina: W-what?!

Dialga: Those kids aren't that…like, you know, smart!

Palkia: Yeah!

Giratina: Are you sure about this, boss?

Arceus: Of course I'm sure! I'm the Pokémon God, duh!

Dialga: Why?

Palkia: Yeah!

Arceus: Because, in like four months, a ginormous danger will come.

Dialga & Giratina: *Sweatdrop*

Palkia: Yeah!

* * *

Blue, Green, and Silver…

* * *

It was that time of year again…that time of year where all the Dexholders meet up at another one of Blue's little 'Get-togethers' and of course she made this years at the beach in Vermillion. They were going to be staying at the beach house Blue got Platinum to rent for a while. At the moment everybody's favourite little thief was holding her non-blood brother and soon-to-be boyfriend by the wrists, while the two males struggled against her surprisingly tight grasp.

"Come on guys," She urged as her feet touched the warm wet sand, "It way too hot out to just sit on your little beach towels and read! You two need to get wet!"

"No thank you, Blue!" Green blurted, trying desperately to remove his arm from her death grip, "I'm not in a 'wet' mood."

"Neither am I," Silver said, a little more calmly than Green had, "Like you said, it's hot out, and heat equals sun, which I don't like; so I'm just going to sit over there—under my umbrella—and relax."

"If you boys don't want to get wet than why'd you wear swimsuits?!" Blue asked sternly.

They both looked down at their simple pine and grey swim short before looking back up at the girl. Green's answer was simply, "To tan." While Silver just shrugged and said, "I'm not exactly…sure…"

"Well fine, since I love you, Silver, I'll let you go," She let go of the younger boys wrist, but tightened her hand around Green's, "But you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Green's eyes widened. He didn't exactly know why but he didn't even want to look at the water. He actually didn't even want to sit on his beach towel, but on the dry and dusty sand ground. He couldn't explain the way he felt in any other way but weird. He felt weird; just plain weird. He knew that through her eyes she saw heaven; through his he saw hell. It wasn't normal.

On Blue's face was the largest smile you could probably ever see. She looked like a Meowth that just won the lottery. Suddenly an idea popped into Green's head. It wasn't a very good one, but it'd do. Using his free hand he quickly grabbed a hand full of thick wet sand. Somehow he did quite realize that it had hardened into a stony ball just before he threw it at her smiling face.

Blue yelped in surprise and pain when the rock hit her square in the face. Her eyes narrowed angrily as Green's expression changed from one of annoyance, to joy, and lastly to fear. Just as an angered Blue was about to kick him where men do not like to be kicked, a blast of water came flying out from behind them, arching over the girl, and water-falling down directly on Green. The brunette boy shivered and walked away, muttering the words 'Pesky Girl', as the now hysterically laughing girl fell to her knees.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire…

* * *

Watching the whole thing from the safety of his beach towel and umbrella was none other than Ruby. The black haired boy was slightly shocked by the geyser that had suddenly appeared behind the two, but merely ignored it and continued with his business that was trying to convince Sapphire to put a proper swim suit on.

"Please, Sapphire?" He asked, holding up a finely made dark blue one-piece, "People are staring! I told you not to wear leaves!"

"Yeah, well leaves are nature or somethin'!" Sapphire shouted back, finishing of her can of soda that she was just previously drinking, "So's keepin' ya hair un-brushed 'nd not usin' product."

"So what, I don't want people to think we're a couple and that I'm insane for dating a girl who only bathes every three weeks," Ruby stated, "So would you please just put the darn bathing suit on?"

"Fine!" Sapphire grumbled before slamming the empty can against her head.

She angrily threw it to the ground as it stuck itself upright in the sand like a shuriken. Much to both their surprise it was as thin as a piece of paper and as sharp as scalpel. Ruby's eyes widened in a mixture or fear and amazement as he looked at his friend and muttered, "Whoa Sapph, I knew you were strong...but not this strong!"

This caused Sapphire to glare, "I'm strong 'nough to break ya everythin'!"

Picking up the two-dimensional disc she quickly threw it at him. Panicked, Ruby, not knowing exactly what to do, jumped much higher than he intended to. Much to his confusion, it felt like he was up in the air a little longer than gravity called for. Two minutes later, gravity made him fall on top of his umbrella.

* * *

Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum…

* * *

Elsewhere on the beach, Diamond was sitting on a log, eating a ham sandwich with extra mayonnaise with his two friends, Platinum and Pearl. It was strange enough that Diamond just had to think about where the ham in his sandwich came from if the package clearly stated that they used 'fresh pig'. What the heck was a pig?

Just as he was about to take another bite of his mayo-ee goodness, without warning, it fell right through him hands, causing him to bite his tongue painfully. Diamond whimpered slightly before bending down to pick up from the sandy ground. And somehow, he epically failed.

Frustrated with this stubborn sandwich, he reached for the cooler to get another one. But again his hand slid right through it. Knowing this was getting him nowhere, the blue eyed boy sat back with a pout and crossed his arms. Suddenly the smell of smoke wafted up his nostrils. Coughing it away he looked over at Pearl, who's sandwich had magically caught flame.

Pearl look extra shocked at this, probably because he was the one holding it. Chucking it into the water, Pearl looked at his hands, checking for burns. Surprisingly enough, there weren't any. The skin was completely intact and fine. Diamond looked at his friend with a face just drenched in fear and confusion. _His hands just burst into flames_, he thought, rather shocked.

"Why yes Dia, I believe they did..." Platinum stated, nodding her head.

Diamond's eyes narrowed, "Huh?"

"Didn't you just say that?" She asked, resulting in the beret wearing by to shake his head.

"It's like you read my mind..."

* * *

Yellow and Red…

* * *

On the yellow striped beach towel sat Yellow, drawing the view in her sketch book. Or at least that's what everyone thought she was drawing in her sketch book. But what she was really drawing was Red in his swim suit. Hey, even innocent little Yellow can get a little pervy sometimes.

Moving the book from her lap, the blonde began absent mindedly running her finger through the warm peachy sand in a swirly pattern. She felt something. She didn't feel something like she bumped into it, but like it popped out from underneath her hand. With slight hesitation, the young blonde removed her finger, revealing a rather small white flower.

Yellow picked it, it's stem snapping out of the ground, to make sure it was real. It was.

"Hey, Yellow," She heard, startling her and causing her to turn around, "What'd you have there?"

"A-a flower..." She said, slightly nervous, "And if anything it didn't just pop out of the ground or something! I-I found it! Yeah...found it...Red?"

"Yeah, Yellow, you found it; I kind of got that part already," The black haired boy said as he handed her a can of soda, "I thought you'd want lemonade but there wasn't any so instead I got you a sprite."

Yellow just nodded and took the can from his hand, smiling gently. The snap of her sprite was loud and sharp, but the minute anybody heard that individual crack it would be followed by the scream of a girl. The girl who screamed was indeed Yellow as her drink exploded onto her face and rained down into her hair. Rubbing the liquid from her eyes, Yellow quickly looked at Red, only to be slightly shocked by the almost unnoticeable deformations and odd colouration in his skin and now sharp eyes-almost like scales-as he searched for a towel for her to dry off with.

* * *

Gold, Crystal, and Emerald…

* * *

After watching the entire event unfold from Emerald's rather large sand castle, Gold burst into a fit of laughter. Obviously it was him who shook the can before putting it back in the cooler. And he most certainly didn't regret it. Grabbing onto the castle to keep his balance, his hand immediately stuck to it. Disgusted and confused, Gold tried to pull it off by grabbing onto another part of it but only succeeding in sticking to that part as well. Looking closer, Gold noticed the whole sand castle was covered it a thin layer of goo.

"Gold!" A feminine voice hollered from behind, "I know you did that to Yellow!"

"Uh Crys, this isn't exactly a good time so if you could-" Gold tried to say, but Crystal interrupted him.

"Don't you 'this isn't a good time' me, Gold!" She shouted, slapping him across the face, "What have I told you about pranking people?"

Gold sighed, "It's not mature."

"And?"

"To never do it," He recited, now trying to pull away with his foot, only to find himself glued in three places, "Look, um, I'm kind of in a sticky situation, pun intended, so if you could just get me out of here, Super-Serious Gal, I'll apologize with feeling."

"You're lying," She said, her hands resting on her hips.

"So maybe I am, just help me!" Gold cried, now desperate, "Please, please, puh-leaze!"

Crystal put a hand on her chin, observing the structure that the breeder was attached to. She touched it with a Popsicle stick from the frozen treat she only then finished and let go. It stayed completely still.

"But it's made of sand...with your weight it should surely have collapsed..." She pondered, confused as to what the substance was, "It could be a glue; but then again it could also be natural..."

"Gee thanks, just fix it already!" Gold shifted awkwardly, trying to find some way to stand comfortably, "It's starting to burn, like, a lot!"

"Hold on," Crystal told him, grabbing him by the only free foot. Just as she did, however, and jolt of electricity ran through her arms and it froze. The water that had come to the shore had found a way to freeze around his foot at the exact moment of touch. Frightened and confused, the bluenette looked at the boy before muttering something that sounded a lot like 'I'll get a match', leaving Gold alone and incredibly bored.

"Crys...Rald? Anybody?"

* * *

Later that Day at the Relatively Expensive Beach House…

* * *

Gold silently paced in front of the rather long couch, with his bandaged hands behind his back. He eyed everyone slowly before opening his mouth to speak, "It has come to my attention that after the incidents that have occurred today, that we have somehow acquired...

Superpowers!"

* * *

Arceus: Wow...that kid is good...

Dialga: Well you gave them to them at the same time, boss. A little spread out would have been, like, way better.

Giratina: Yeah, it was, like, way obvious.

Palkia: Yeah!

Arceus: You guys are just really open about this stuff, aren't you?

Giratina: Yeah, pretty much...

Dialga: Giratina, stop; you're stealing Pal's catchphrase!

Palkia: Yeah!

Giratina: Well it's not like he invented the word 'yeah'.

Dialga: Well actually-

Giratina: Don't even go there!

Arceus: Kids these days...what're you gonna do with them?

Palkia: Yeah!

Arceus: Catch 'Training Days' next Saturday!

* * *

**Posco: Yup: completely new and improved. I know, how cool is this?! PokéPowers: DexDefenders Unite! is an Americanized version of Pokémon in which the DH are given Superpowers and CANNOT transform into their clothes (Like in anime) and instead hide somewhere to change and go by epic American superhero names. There is no Chan or Kun or...whatever else there is. If you want to check out their name, powers, and outfits, I have the written design on my page, close to the bottom. Anyway, school's starting again soon. Uhhg! I'm about to start High School! Next stop Ninth Grade! I'm sooooo excited but also really nervous; nobody from my old school is going to be there. By the way, I wrote 'Production of Story Concepts Online' at the beginning and end of this chapter because that's what Posco stands for and I want no stealing. It'll be on all the other chapters too. Anyway, next time on PDU our heroes figure out their powers and create names for themselves. The only problem is Red can't figure out his! And training becomes hectic...don't forget to read it! Oh: and review!**

* * *

**Production of Story Concepts Online**


	2. Training Days

**Production of Story Concepts Online**

* * *

**Poképowers: DexDefenders Unite!  
Chapter Two: Training Days  
9-8-12**

* * *

Giratina: _Posco does not and will never own Pokémon or Pokéspe. Yippee._

Arceus: And welcome back to PokéPowers: Dexdefenders Unite! I hope you like action and adventure because this entire chapter is just full of it! That and horribly cliché puns! And if you don't...there's a nice spot in the corner for you...

Giratina: What the magicarp was that, boss?

Arceus: That was called narrating, Giratina, it's when you explain what happening.

Dialga: Understood, but why were you doing it in a fanfiction?

Palkia: Yeah!

Arceus: Well someone has to do it!

Giratina & Dialga: No they don't!

Palkia: Yeah!

* * *

Where we left off…

* * *

"Superpowers!"

Everyone stared at him blankly. That kind of blankness that makes you think 'what did I do wrong?' and also the kind of blankness that causes slight aggravation. It was that blankness in their blank stares that began to annoy and confuse the golden-eyed perverted teen as he slowly realized that they didn't believe him when he said Superpowers.

"Oh come on, guys!" He cried before gesturing to his mummified hands, "Emerald covered his sand castle in burning goop! The only way he could do that is if he was half…I don't know; bug or something!"

Emerald suddenly stood up, rather angry, "Is that a reference to my height?"

"No, but that's not the point," Gold sighed, "Can you guys ever even allow my dreams to come true?"

A simultaneous 'NO!' echoed through the beach house as Gold was literally thrown back by the force of words.

The amber-eyed boy stood up again, frowning, "Don't you guys get it? If we're superheroes we can get our own show, our own comics, our own cereal!"

"And people would think we're just drunks in costumes and we'll find our feet relocated to our foreheads after taking on all the bad guys!" Ruby shouted, mostly not wanting the ability to have his toes touch his nose, "It's stupid! We don't even know our powers! How're we supposed to come up with names! We're not professionals, Gold!"

Nobody expected Ruby to be so against the idea. It was the equivalent amount of shock you get from seeing Diamond not put jam on toast or seeing Silver in a tank top. Alright, maybe not _that_ shocking, yet strange enough but to know that he doesn't ever want a find a speck of dirt on his clothing.

"You can design the costumes..."

Ruby's eyes immediately lit up, "I'm in!"

Gold had decided coming up with names would be an easy task for him, being the nicknamer of the group. Gold also took note to vote for the team leader. He had someone in mind: Himself. It is not like it wasn't obvious. Gold excitingly clapped his hands together, "Alright; let's get down to business!"

* * *

A good four hours later…

* * *

Yes, precisely four hours later, our "heroes" were still in the process of finding names and powers that corresponded to them. They were only stuck on Red. He nearly drowned when they threw him in the water to see if he could breath, he got rather severely burned when he touched the flaming stove, he tried jumping off a tall rock and had nearly fallen to his death, and worst of all he got hit in the man jewels by multiple rocks when testing for intangibility and/or stone manipulation. Red felt stupid. He felt humiliated and dumbfounded. Humiliated because everyone saw him crouched down on the ground in pain for an hour and dumbfounded because it's possible he didn't have a power.

Gold pulled on the tired boy's arm, trying to pull him up from the couch, "Come on, come _one_, Red! Please! We're going to have you punch a brick next; you know for super strength or whatever. Come on!"

"I'm not in a punching mood…" Red grumbled, not lifting his head from the pillow, "Go away."

"Dude, don't be jealous," Gold said, sitting on Red's back, "I'm sure you've got a power, it's just hard to figure out."

"You're ridiculous, Gold," Red attempted to say, but Gold's weight pushed him further into the pillow, "This is just a giant gag! And get off me before I die of suffocation!"

Gold did as told, not exactly wanting his predecessor die because of him and a stupid reason. That did make him think of something; something very not Gold-like to have thought about. What if it was a prank by someone? What if they were just the puppets of a show that people wanted to have seen embarrassed themselves? Gold sighed, rubbing his forehead, "The others and I are going training tomorrow at the beach; we're dressing up so don't worry. Wanna come?"

Red shifted to look up at him, running a hand across a bruise on his cheek, "No thanks, it'd be weird to see a Dexholder hanging out with…whatever you're calling yourselves."

"I'm still yet to figure that out!"

"Whatever, just let's get some sleep…" Red muttered, standing up from the couch, "It's late and I'm beat. See you in the morning."

And the light flickered off.

* * *

The Next Day…

* * *

Red stared at them. Sure, they did look like actual superheroes, but it still looked ridiculous. You had to give Ruby some credit. Each costume even had a little theme and colour pattern.

"Ruby, why do I only have one glove?" Gold questioned and he looked at his two hands, trying to comprehend that fact that one was naked, "It feels weird."

Ruby rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kind of ran out of yellow fabric."

"I look like a super villain!" Silver complained, looking at the darkness that was his outfit, "People are seriously going to think wrong. And are you sure about the shades?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, shades are cool."

"Well, what about this weird belt?!" Pearl complained, not quite fully understanding why his belt was at least four inches wide, "This thing covers, like, my entire upper body!"

"It's for character!" Ruby snapped irritating with all the complaining and questions, "Everything that is a part of your outfits it for character!"

Everybody stared at him. It took a good seven seconds before Gold spoke up, facing Red, "We're going now, you sure you don't wanna come?"

Red nodded. He let the team walk past him and out the door, feeling a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was; he felt like either something bad was going to happen or if he just felt sad that he wasn't joining them. Red didn't know. And so the boy just decided to flop down on the couch, enjoy a bag of beef jerky, and watch television. Strange: Red never liked beef jerky. He didn't even know what beef was. But he ended up ignoring it.

* * *

The Beach with the Unnamed Team of Superheroes…

* * *

Training was actually much more boring than you would have thought. Green was sitting on a rock, kicking around a few pebbles. He didn't know what to test out. Even if he did he didn't know how. He suddenly heard a rather loud yelp that came from none other than Ruby, who was just hit in the head with a rock, courtesy of Sapphire's super strong arm. The red-eyed boy fell to the ground, rubbing his head as the rock came flying towards Green. The boy put his hands in front of his face, but it never hit him. He never felt the impact. He looked around, dropping his hands at his sides, hearing a clonking sound in process. Moving his head down, he noticed the stone was on the ground in front of him. Lifting his hands up again, it followed. Amazed, the green-eyed boy tried the same with sand but failed as instead the grit decided to be rude and fly into his face.

Meanwhile Ruby and Sapphire had started another argument about how it was the others fault that the rock almost hit Green. Of course neither of them looked convinced at their counterpart's statements.

"It's your strength that made it go so far!" Ruby yelled, flying at least twelve feet in the air so Sapphire couldn't get him.

"But ya dodged it!" Sapphire cried, bending down and doing a frightening high jump, but missing as she tried to grab his foot, "If ya hadn't got outta da way, there'd be no one ta blame!"

And so the two fought and fought and fought. Ruby was actually quite surprised by her new ability to jump because of the enhanced muscles in her legs. All he thought he could do was flying. Going in circles was no fun. Bored and jealous of almost everyone else there, the red-eyed boy sighed, causing, much to everybody's shock, a rather strong gust of wind to knock over most of the umbrellas and beach chairs and towels back a good three feet.

Poor little Emerald was a victim to one of these chairs. Before he was squished, the short boy had been wrapping the chair in silk, a slightly different substance than what he used to keep his sandcastle together. The silk was sticky but not acidic. When Ruby blew that…tornado it had knocked the chair back on him, resulting in him finding himself stuck to the chair, and not in a sitting position.

Elsewhere on the empty beach were Diamond and Pearl. Diamond was confused. So people could go through him; was that really it? Diamond looked at his friend. Pearl had been holding a piece of bread for two hours trying to make toast. It was still white. The blonde bit his lip, tired at staring at nothing but baked flour all day. Angered, he threw it to the ground and began shouting, his hands flailing in the air, "Oh my Arceus! How long does it take to set something on fire?! I don't get it!"

"Pearl…" Diamond said, noticing his friend's hands smoking before catching flame, "Pearl!"

"What?!" He yelled, looking his friend in the eye.

He sniffed and looked down. Before he could get a proper look at his flaming hands however, a shower of water fell over him, drenching his body. Behind him, Blue was laughing.

"What was that?" He shouted, squeezing water from his hair, "Shouldn't you be bothering Green or something?"

"Well yeah, but I just saved your life," She said, gesturing to his hands which had begun to steam, "You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? I didn't even feel it!" Pearl face palmed, "And I feel like I never actually want to get wet again! And what are you doing anyway? You know, other than soaking me."

"Ah, you know, breathing under water, enjoying the water resistance; the usual,"

"You can breathe under water?" Diamond asks, rather intrigued.

Blue didn't know what to say, "Well not exactly, I think I can stay down there longer than the average human."

Suddenly something exploded behind them. The group turned, shocked and frightened. Two silhouettes stood on a little hill of sand, chuckling. A Bastiodon was behind them, stomping it's bulky feet and with each step caused a quake. It snorted as the duo walked out of the shadows, apparently grinning. They were wearing matching tight silver with Cs on their chests.

They smiled at the team, before the male half of them put his arm around the girl, who glared at him, her smile quickly fading as she stated bluntly, "Get off me, Mitchell."

The boy, Mitchell, smirked, "Whatever, Stel."

By now everyone was confused.

"Who are you people and what do you want?" Green asked, hoping that they weren't there to fight.

The blonde woman laughed, "We saw everything you were doing back there, boy!"

"Super powered kids…the master will surely get a laugh out of this!" Mitchell cried, "Right, Stella?"

Stella nodded, "They'll be so helpful."

"Helpful with what?" Yellow asked, rather innocently.

"We are not going to be like your cliché villains by telling you our plans!" Stella shouted, obviously angry.

"Yeah, we're totally not telling you about our plans of kidnapping you to help us takeover mankind!" Mitchell cried in agreement but accidentally revealing information.

Stella hit him over the head and grabbed a pokeball from her belt, "Now that you know because of this idiot, we'll have to take you by force! Mawile!"

"Bastiodon! Use Take Down on…" His finger moved around the now frightened teens before stopping at Diamond, "Him!"

It came charging at him. Diamond quickly covered his head with his arms, in fear of what to come. It never came. Diamond opened one eye to peak and noticed it was gone. He looked around. The Bastiodon had gone right through his body and was now in the water, angered.

"Mawile, Bite on the under-dressed girl!" Stella said while pointing to Sapphire.

It was true, Sapphire was rather unclothed. The large mouthed Pokémon ran up to her, its large choppers biting the air. Sapphire rounded her fist, punching up in the air, causing it to be hit in the chin. It went flying.

The duo growled. Mitchell grabbed another pokéball and tossed it, "Steelix! Capture them!"

The newly released metal snake Pokémon wrapped its surprisingly long tail around the entire team, preventing them from doing anything.

"Oh we've got you now…"

* * *

With Red…

* * *

The black-haired boy didn't know what to think when he heard that explosion. He simply shrugged it off as a 'power gone wrong' until her heard the long feminine scream following. He immediately stood up at the thought of Yellow being brutally attacked by a monstrous being. Red, now scared and confused, ran to the window to take a look. Indeed, there were two figures standing over the now beaten Dexholders.

Red felt angry. A kind of anger you couldn't control. But it was unusual for him to feel so mad. The fury poured through him like a waterfall. He didn't understand this feeling of rage. Why was he so mad?

Then something in Red clicked as a breaking and cracking sound formed in his chest and ferocious pain erupted in his body.

* * *

With Everybody Else…

* * *

They were doomed; they all knew it. The Steelix had squeezed them nearly half to death, but had let them go because it obviously didn't want to kill them. Yellow lay weakly on the ground watching everyone else as they all moaned in achy pain. Stella and Mitchell were laughing so hard, you could probably hear them from Sinnoh.

"You can't do this!" Crystal shouted, picking herself up from the ground.

Before either of them could respond a loud roar rang through the air. Confusion hovered over the group before a large shadow appeared in the sky. It came closer and closer until it was so close that it was seeable. It was a red dragon. Not a Pokémon dragon, but an actual living dragon. It growled at turned to Stella and Mitchell. Their eyes widened in fear as they took a few careful steps back.

The dragon opened its mouth and shot a string of fire at them, resulting in them running away.

Gold shouted after them, "Yeah, and don't come back because we're...the DexDefenders!"

The monster then looked at the Dexholders, sneering. Just before it could toast them, it took a look at Yellow and frowned. It landed on the ground, its long tail probably touching the other end of the beach, and closed its red eyes.

Slowly it began to change its shape until it was just a young boy lying unconscious and naked on the sand.

The boy was Red.

And Red had just discovered that he had the power of Dragons.

"Seriously, Gold? Dexdefenders?"

* * *

Arceus: Bravo! That was actually one of the worse chapters…

Dialga: I know right?

Giratina: Posco was having trouble with this one because it is one of seven chapters that involves all the DexHolders.

Palkia: Yeah!

Giratina: Posco swears that the next one will be even better because it is only following two characters.

Palkia: Yeah!

Dialga: Oh, by the way this story is expected to be Fifty—Fifty-Four chapters long.

Giratina: Okay now: _Greece's kitty _thank you very much for that kind review. Posco appreciates it.

Palkia: Yeah!

Dialga: And _Acupuncture _thanks but how exactly is Blue's power unclear? I can understand Silver, but seriously.

Arceus: Don't miss 'Comics Galore' next Saturday!

* * *

**Posco: I know, I know; this chapter was terrible. But still, don't leave. This was just hard to write because there were too many characters. I promise you that the next one will be amazing! Oh my gosh, Red was seen naked! Fan-Girls, stay calm! Yeah, so I decided that after a transformation, both Red and Emerald cannot have clothing. Anyways, next time Gold and Pearl get excited over the new and official DexDefenders Comic Book. (This takes place four days from chapter two) But they get upset with the decisions the comic artists and writers chose for it so they decide to hunt them down and change it. Hope to see you all again! I'm sorry about the lack of Silver, Emerald, and Platinum in this chapter! Platinum has a few to come and Silver has his own chapter in a while. Emerald has his personal chapter close to the end, so sorry all you few Emerald fans! By the way, if you're, like, really curious about if there is a chapter you want, just ask. I'm not taking suggestions because I've already planned the whole thing out, so only if you want to know about if I have a chapter that you want there to be then just ask. I'll tell you. If not then I'm sorry. Peace out, ya'll! (Still not southern)**

* * *

**Production of Story Concepts Online**


	3. Comics Galore

**Production of Story Concepts Online**

* * *

**Poképowers: DexDefenders Unite**

**Chapter Three: Comics Galore**

**9-15-12**

* * *

Giratina: Posco Does not and will never own Pokemon.

Arceus: **And welcome back to Pokepowers: DexDefenders Unite! In this chapter, Gold and Pearl head to a comic book store to check out the brand new DD Comics.**

Giratina: Again, boss…?

Arceus: This time it's in bold

Dialga: Bold makes no difference in the fact that it is still narrating.

Palkia: Yeah!

Giratina: Pal, you don't even understand a word Dialga said.

Palkia: Yeah.

Dialga: See, he knows he's stupid.

Arceus: This conversation is headed nowhere.

* * *

Somewhere in Fuchsia City…

* * *

Two boys, one blonde, one black-haired, stood in front of a rather small building. The building was short and there was a large green sign taking up the wall labeled "Comics Galore Store"

Gold and Pearl had been meaning to go to this store ever since they went to Kanto. Both of them were actually quite shocked that none of the other Dexholders liked comics. Gold and Pearl could actually be considered comic book nerds because they read so many of them. Of course some of their friends didn't know how many they actually owned at their individual houses.

So they had gone to this Comic Store in order to buy something rather special. It had already been a week since they discovered their powers. People had begun to know them by their superhero names, but they kept their real identities a secret. That's why they were so excited for the brand new and official DexDefenders Comic Book. People had started calling them the DD for short, so the book actually said "DD Adventures"

Gold and Pearl looked at each other as they excitedly ran into the shop. Inside, bright fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling while the floor was a reflective orange oak. Each shelf specialized in something different; some had comics, other collectable figurines. A big red sign caught their eyes. The sign said none other than DexDefenders.

The line was long. It reached the door with dozens of geeks holding their wallets and coupons, identical T-shirts adorning the many characters.

"This is so exciting!" One of the nerds said, snorting and pushing his glasses up, "I, like, love the DD!"

A greasy blonde looked at him, licking his braces, "Yeah, man; Water Woman is so hot."

Gold smiled at this opportunity. He tapped the fluffy red-head on the shoulder before asking, "Hey, I overheard your conversation and I must know, what'd you think of Electric Lad?"

"Electric Lad?" He echoed, obviously not sure on what to say, "He's not the greatest superhero ever; my favourite is SIG."

"Super…Ice…Gal…?" Gold frowned at this.

"Well surely you think The Living Flame's pretty cool!" Pearl cried.

The greasy blond answered, "He's not bad, but his outfit is really gay."

Pearl's smile faded, "…Gay? He wears a bunch of orange! How is that gay?"

Before they could answer, the line moved. By now, both the nerds had left, happy with their comics. Gold looked at the rather attractive employee.

"Why hello there…" He looked at her name tag, "…Rachael, how would you like to be the first official girlfriend of the one and only Gold?"

She looked at him confused, "Who are you?"

As the golden-eyed boy was about to reply, Pearl slapped his hand over his mouth, "We'd just like the first issue of the DexDefenders Comic, thank you very much. I apologize for my rather flirtatious friend."

She giggled, "It's no problem."

And so they bought it. The cover was smooth and shiny. It showed a picture of Captain Dragon (Red) in front, half of his body dragonized and the other half normal. Behind him was Miss Muscle (Sapphire) and Agent Intangible (Diamond). Everyone else was small in the back, doing their own thing.

The two of them sat on a park bench, reading the comic and constantly gasping at what they saw.

"Diamond…is and international spy?" Pearl questioned as he looked at the ghost-themed boys picture, "And he's forty-two?!"

"Sapphire and Red are dating!" Gold grinned as some of the images got inappropriate, but his face fell when he noticed something, "I will not accept this!"

"What?!" Pearl asked, curious as to why he was upset about Red and Sapphire.

"Electric Lad's name is Kelly Schumacher!" The black-haired boy frowned and bit his lip, "I do not want people calling me that?"

"They think you're a girl?"

"No, it's a unisex name,"

"…Oh," Pearl turned the page, "I'm Carl Rooney!"

Gold burst out into laughter, "Oh my Arceus! That has to be even dorkier than mine!"

The blonde felt anger surge through his body. First his best friend's character is better than his and then he has the name of a carnival fanatic. Unacceptable.

"I won't sit here and let these comic maker…dudes…ruin my reputation!" He shouted, looking down at Gold.

"You said it, buddy," Gold said as he stood up next to him, "Where the heck are we going to find these guys?"

"Duh, the old printing place in Saffron,"

* * *

Later that Day in Saffron City…

* * *

Gold couldn't actually believe they were going to confront a comic company. Of course he was excited but it wasn't every day you had two superheroes walk into your office and yell at. Yes, they were indeed dressed as they're powered counterparts. Gold sighed, "I still don't like the fact that I only have one glove."

"At least you don't have on oversized belt," Pearl groaned, trying to get more comfortable.

The old building was huge. It was still dusty and looked like nobody had used it for a long time. Suspiciously, it still had the out of business sign on the door. The walls were red and brick, while the door was a simple rotted wood, looking ready to collapse and any moment. The two wandered inside.

"Sheesh…" Gold muttered as he poked a cobweb on the wall, "Looks like no one's been here in years."

He took a step. The wooden floor let out a loud and cliché creak as he did so, causing him to jump in alarm. His eyes landed on a soft yellow light coming from one of the old dusty rooms.

"Pearl…I think I found something," He said, pointing to the door.

The duo's eyes furrowed. Something wasn't right there. The place was old and overused; it looked like it was abandoned. Only a single room had a light on while the rest of the place was dimmed and broken.

Gold and Pearl counted down from three, ready to kick the door open when they hit zero.

3

2

1

0—Both their feet made contact with the old, out-of-shape wood, causing it to him the floor with a weak thud. Two men a woman were inside, hunched over a desk of papers and pens. The woman jumped and looked at them.

"Hmmm…" She murmured, her eyes glistening, "Looks like our work has paid off faster than we thought, boys."

"Your work?" Gold echoed, rather confused by this, "You're making terrible comics, in an old building that looks like Arceus took a dump on it, and you think your work had just 'paid off'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Paige," She said, pointing to herself, "And this is my boyfriend, Blot, and his younger brother, Ink."

She pointed to the two boys next to her. One had short black hair and dark menacing eyes; his body large and muscular. The other had slightly longer brown hair and lighter brown eyes, but he was smaller and skinnier than his towering brother. Paige was blonde with sky blue eyes, her lipstick pink lips grinning.

"Come here, DD," Paige said, gesturing for the two of them too get closer, "Don't you just love our drawings?"

"Well yeah, their actually pretty good…" Pearl said, but quickly shook his head and frowned, "But why are you doing this here? Can't you get a big business building somewhere you can make a lot of money?"

"Actually, we only started these to get some of you here," She told them, grinning like your typical villain, "You see, someone hired us to take you in."

There was silence for a few second until a blast of ice came down from the ceiling. The two of them dodged it dramatically before Gold sighed as he said, "Now that was cliché."

A Jinx jumped down from the newly made hole in the ceiling, landing in between Gold and Pearl. It looked at them, then at its master.

"This Jinx was specially trained to fight against humans, your attacks are useless,"

Pearl cocked his head, "You do realize fire has the advantage over ice…right?"

The Jinx didn't even use a possible ice or psychic type move as it cleanly punched him across the face, knocking him to the wall. The building felt like it shook for a minute, but quickly stopped. Gold gasped at its strength. He quickly sent a bolt of electricity at it, but it jumped and kicked him in the head. Gold groaned as he hit the floor, sprawled out along an old red carpet. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

The breeder grabbed the rug and pulled it, knocking to ice/psychic type off its feet, but it stood up again faster than he expected. Behind it, Pearl shot a wave a fire towards it, pushing it to the ground.

"Electrocute it!" He shouted as Gold crawled over to it, pressing his hand on its blond head.

Its body convulsed slightly before it fell limp to the ground. They stood up panting, scowling at the trio.

"I'll be back for the both of you, Electric Lad and TLF," Paige shouted, realizing she didn't have any more Pokémon, "I will find out who you are, I will find your friends, and I will find your family…and when I do I will have more than one Pokémon, yes, when I do, you will fucking pay!"

Ink looked at her, confused, "So, we going, mistress?"

She sighed, "Oh I just love it when you call me that…Blot! Carry me out of here!"

The burly man nodded and picked her up, holding her bridal style. They went through the old door, turning around once to look back before leaving. Gold and Pearl looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gold asked, grinning mischievously.

* * *

Later that Day at the House…

* * *

The DexDefenders faces turned sour as they look up from the horrid comic book Pearl and Gold had brought home from their rather long day. Inside were a bunch of bad pencil cartoon drawings of them, with sick arms and legs and deformed talk bubbles.

"Why was I asleep for a majority of the book?" Diamond asked, pointing to a picture of him sleeping on a giant donut.

"Sapphire and I don't have a 'thing' for each other!" Ruby cried, horrified by the choice of couples, "And why are Red and Yellow making out on the beach?"

Said teens blushed at the drawing, looking away from each other.

"Why are you named James Smith and Michael Johnson?" Silver questioned, "Are you sure nothing happened today?"

Gold and Pearl looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yup, today was a rather boring day," Gold grinned, high-fiving Pearl, "I don't think we should buy the next issue, though."

* * *

Arceus: I thought Posco promised that this chapter would be better!

Dialga: I know, right?

Palkia: Yeah!

Giratina: Well, Posco apologizes because she's been busy all week with homework and school and stuff. Now, she swears that the next chapter will be fantastic.

Palkia: Yeah!

Dialga: She also says that she is sorry for having you guys wait a week for each chapter, but that's how she wants it.

Palkia: Yeah!

Arceus: Read 'The Soft Side of Sapph' next Saturday!

* * *

**Posco: Yeah, yeah! I'm so so so so sorry about this late update and horrible chapter! School's a pain and I'm up to my nose in homework! During lunch I ran home to grab my math because I forgot it, then the original 'Comics Galore' was accidentally deleted when my computer did an automatic restart so this was so last minute. I might replace this chapter with a better one when I get around to it. Anyway, next time Ruby finds Sapphire's secret journal under her bed. He reads it and discovers what she thinks about everyone. 'The Soft Side of Sapph' is specifically written for Sapphire's Birthday.**

**So anyways, check out my new and awesome website called _ . /_  
Don't forget to go there and read all my awesome writing! Characters section is still incomplete, however.**


	4. The Soft Side of Sapph

**Production of Soty Concepts Online**

* * *

**Pokepowers: DexDefenders Unite!  
Chapter Four: The Soft Side of Sapph  
****9-22-12**

* * *

Giratina: POSCO DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR POKESPE! CONGRATULATIONS!

Arceus: This chapter is actually more of a chapter that explains what their powers are and what their names are because some of you don't seem to go to my profile to check.

Dialga: ...Posco doesn't know what to make us say...

Palkia: Yeah...

Giratina: So she apologizes and will come up with something better and clever next time

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire both screamed when the bumped into each other, knocking themselves down the stairs in a painful tumbling manner. Both of them hit the ground hard, groaned and shouting at each other as the stood up angrily.

"Watch where ya goin'!" Sapphire cried, readying herself to punch her male counterpart.

"You watch it!" Ruby shouted back, also backing away as she raised her inhumanly strong fist in the air, "No…wait! Don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

The brunette's eyes suddenly widened as she lowered her arm, blinking and frowning like she didn't know what was going on. It was strange to see this on Sapphire's face, but not impossible. Sapphire turned around and walked towards the door, "Sorreh, priss."

"Sorry?" Ruby echoed in question, confused that the actual word came from her mouth, "That's all you're going to do? Not kick me? Throw me against the wall?"

"Yup," She said, grabbing a small plastic bag from the couch containing her super ego's outfit, "Gotta run; catch ya later."

Ruby cocked his head as the blue-eyed girl left the room. Sapphire's never done anything like that to him, even as kids. Never, no once did she just walk out on an argument, especially one that involves knocking her to the ground. Sapphire had almost always been the rude and violent she-beast from the deepest pit in the Distortion World with blood made of pure animal instincts.

Sure, as a young child Sapphire was a soft and pink girl wearing frilly magenta dresses like a 1785 maid. She never touched dirt or mud and always apologized for the terrible way she thought she had acted. The girl had changed…but was it possible she was reverting back to her old plushy self?

Ruby thought about this long and hard, still standing in the same place she left him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he noticed it was Red, "She left to fix a crash."

"Huh?"

"You're just standing in front of the door, most likely wondering about where Sapph went," Red explained, "A truck crashed into the wall of a house and it's stuck there…she's going to get it out."

"Ahh…with the super-strength and all, I get it," Ruby said, stuttering slightly, "Yeah, that's totally what I was thinking; nothing else, just where she went…which is a car accident and I'm totally not wondering why she didn't bash my face in and stuff…yeah."

Red looked confused—very confused—and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah umm…what exactly did she do to you?"

"What do you mean?" The latter asked, shrugging.

"To make you all, I don't know, crazy,"

Ruby just smiled, "Nothing, don't worry."

Red nervously chuckled slightly before walking away to the couch. Ruby took this as an opportunity to escape. He jumped into the air and flew up the stairs, finding the girl's bedroom just at the end of the second floor hallway. Silently, he turned the knob and opened the door, walking in with the lightest of footsteps.

Ruby was shocked by what he found. He actually expected a girl's room to be more…girly, but instead found it exactly the same as both of the boy's. The only thing that confused him was that there were only two bunk beds and five girls. In the middle of the room lied a small mattress and some blankets and a pillow messily strewn atop it. The black-haired boy immediately knew that this was Sapphire's bed.

He suddenly felt bad for her. Not only did she not get a bed, but she couldn't even clean up after herself. He sighed. Ruby began to look around the room, not exactly sure why or what he was looking for.

After a good ten minutes of searching, he found nothing. Sighing, he sat down on Sapphire's bed, jumping slightly as he sat on something hard. He quickly slid off the pillow and shoved his hand in the case, pulling out a small blue notebook labeled "Sapphire's Little Blue Book of Stuff or Whateveh" Wow, even when she's writing she uses southern language.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. His lips curled into a mischievous smile as he sat back down on the mattress, clutching the small book hard. Excitedly, he opened it to the first page.

* * *

_ Dear SLBBoSoW,_

_ Yeah, so people keep sayin' that I need tah_(to)_ write more 'bout stuff dat happens durin' da day or whateveh. Dat's_(That's)_ why I got ya. Now, dere's_(There's)_ dis guy dat I met, like, too many years ago and he's just so annoyin'. His name's Ruby. Girleh, right?_

_ But I might as well, before getting' tah Ruby, tell ya what I think of all da DH (or DD, whichever works for ya)_

_ Oh yeah! We got dese epic powahs yestaday 'nd_(And)_ I got da_(The)_ supah-strength. We call ourselves da DexDefenders; I'm __Miss Muscle__. _

_ First dere's Red. He da leader of da group, totalleh awesome. I look up ta him like he's meh_(My)_ idol or somethin'. __Captain Dragon__ is his supahhero name, when he gets mad, he gets all red 'nd scaleh like a lizard 'nd it's realleh cool._

_ Den dere's Green. Dis guy's borin', but he's da gran'son of Prof. Oak. He's __Ground Guy__, mastah of everythin' rock. Dat's a pretteh good powah, I'll give 'em that. He's also realleh smart and stuff._

_ Blue's a pain in da ass, she's still cool dough_(Though)_. Her supahhero title is __Water Woman__ 'cause she can, like, control watah. She's so mean about meh relationship with Ruby 'nd everehone else._

_ It's not dat I don't like Yellow, but she's so quiet 'nd shy 'nd stuff. I don't get it! She's like dis tiny…thing! She's __Grass Girl__ 'nd has da powah of Plants 'nd things related tah plants._

_ Next is Gold. He's cool but a total flirt. He doesn't care 'bout who he's talkin' to and he's so inappropriate. Gold's __Electric Lad__, as in he can control electricity. Apparentleh, he can get electrocuted 'nd not feel a thin'._

_ Silver's next. He's dis emo guy dat's da son of dis evil guy named Giovanni. We called 'em Dark Dude for reasons unknown. He has, like, darkness manipulation or somethin' fanceh like dat._

_ Den we've got Crystal. Crys is cool 'nd really smart. She's Super Ice Gal 'nd can manipulate ice 'nd freeze things. I think it's cool._

_ Emerald's a realleh short guy. I guess dat's why his name is Bug Boy. He can wrap things in bug stuff. Dis guy hates it when Ruby 'nd I fight. But, honestleh, who cares._

_ Diamond likes to eat. I like dis guy for dat reason. We both like tah eat food. But he's also realleh lazeh. We call 'em Agent Intangible because he's all ghosty 'nd stuff. Sometimes it's like ya can't touch or see 'em._

_ Next is Pearl. Pearl's dis realleh energetic dude dat loves comedeh 'nd whatnot. He's pretteh awesome. He's da Living Flame with all his cool firah powahs. He can even touch da stuff without getting' burned!_

_ Platinum is so stuffy. I don't undahstand why everybodeh loves 'er. She says I snore at night! I don't snore! I…sniffle. Anyways, she's da Psy-Chic. Gold came up with dat, clevah, right? She can levitate stuff and create somethin' called psychic contructs. Weird._

_ Lastly, dere's Ruby. We called 'em Superhuman. He can fly…but dat's all we know right now. Ruby's really annoying...'nd I think he's kinda gay…dat's what frightens meh. I think I kinda-_

* * *

Ruby heard the door suddenly slam open. He gasped and looked up, noticing the familiar blue-eyes girl standing shocked at the door.

"Ruuu..." Sapphire's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "…uuby!"

And then there was a series of punches and kicks followed by a loud girly scream.

* * *

**Posco: Oh my arceus...high school is a pain in the ass! I had absolutely no time to do this! All in one day-one day! That's why it's bad! I swear swear swear _swear_ that the next one will be better, especially because it's just a new version of an old chapter. Next time, Pearl saves a little kid from a fire and becomes overcharged with energy and that's what will happen. Yay.**

* * *

**Production of Story Concepts Online.**


	5. Burned Alive

**Production of Story Concepts Online**

* * *

**Pokepowers: DexDefenders Unite!  
Chapter Five: Burned Alive  
9-29-12**

* * *

**Posco: The all mighty Posco must make an announcement! Because I have had essays due every other day, updating, and even just writing, has been hard. So now that I'm starting to do my homework early at lunch (Oh yeah) to make room for updates, I hope you're ready to expect six (rather late) updates this**** Saturday. Whoopie.**

Giratina: **GUESS WHAT POSCO DOES NOT OWN…POKEMON!**

Dialga: Very original, Giratina.

Palkia: Yeah!

Giratina: You like it? I've been trying out new ones; what do you think of **Posco does not own Pokémon because she is absolutely lame and is terrible at keeping promises**?

Dialga: Don't!

Arceus: She'll do something terrible to you! She's so much godlier than me in this fanfiction!

Giritini: Like what?

Dialga & Arceus: *Laughs*

Palkia: Yeah!

Giritini: Shit!

* * *

Dark clouds of smoke fluttered through the air, fading when they got too far from the source. Orange light flickered in the slightly illuminated darkness like a nightlight, burning away as time slowly passed. The smell of burning wood and plastic wafted through the wind along with the embers that were too light to stay with the rest. Flames licked the crumbling walls of the burning Pokemon Center, clicking away as it happily tasted its prey.

If you looked beyond the fire, you could see some figures coming up in the distance. These few people were simply known as the Dexdefenders…or partially. There were much more of them, but they weren't suited for this mission.

"What happened here…uh…ma'am?" Red, or Captain Dragon, asked the nurse Joy as she looked at the fire worriedly.

"A trainer and their Charizard happened!" She cried, both angered and frightened, "They just ordered it to use flamethrower out of nowhere! There's a boy in there!"

Red nodded, "Don't worry, we'll get him out; you wait here."

Red and Pearl both ran inside the burning building, their eyes stinging from the smoke. Breathing became hard and uncomfortable as smoke threw itself into their faces. The heat was unbearable, causing buckets of sweat to pour down their faces. Clapping flames beat at the walls and fallen bits of the ceiling as the two of them looked through the orange glow of the room.

Red coughed into his elbow, "Look around, try to find a kid."

Pearl nodded, charging up a small stair case, Red following behind. He didn't know why but it felt slightly more comfortable to breathe than he thought. Smoke felt like oxygen in his lungs but slowly started to burn. He could feel it, a light sting; the lightest in the world.

Suddenly, he heard a crash and found himself on the ground. Pearl turned around, gasping at the sight, "Red!"

Behind him, Red was trapped under a ceiling beam, eyes wide with fright, "Just go! I'll be fine!"

Scared, Pearl nodded, running off into another room. A wailing sound exploded in the room; something like a child's crying. It got louder and louder the closer he got to the back of the room. He turned around a small table and saw a young boy, crying his eyes out on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Flames surrounded him, burning the table.

There was no way through.

"I'm so going to regret this…" He muttered as he quickly ran through the fire.

The kid looked at him with red eyes.

"Don't worry, kid; I'm here to help you," Pearl said as the boy smiled.

He picked him up, grunting for absolutely no reason. The flames were nothing to him; it was a feather-touch to his skin. It amazed him how much he could do as The Living Flame. Fire was his friend.

Pearl looked at the stair case as it collapsed to the ground, curious about how he would get down. More cracks echoed in the burning Pokémon Center, resulting in his pulse racing. No stairs, a limited amount of time, and only one free hand, what fun. With a moment of hesitation, Pearl jumped. Life felt like slow-motion as flames exploded all around him.

* * *

I don't know how to transition into the next scene…so this happens…

* * *

The duo gasped as they ran outside the building, finding the real oxygen much more pleasurable than the smoke. Red sat on the grass, cross-legged and Sapphire, who had obviously freed him from his situation, used his head of an armrest. Blue and Green, who had also accompanied them, appeared tired and worn out from attempting to put out the fire.

Panting, Pearl set the kid down and stretched his arms, "There you go, kid. You should go home now, tell your mom you're alright."

The kid looked delighted, smiling ear-to-ear, "You're…you're the Living Flame!"

"Yeah…I am," Pearl said, still not exactly used to being referred to as the Living Flame, "You know me?"

"Do I?" The kid started jumping up and down, "You're only the best of the DD! I loved that scene in the comics, when you blow up a gas station because there's an evil guy inside! Like, that was amazing!"

"You don't say…" Now he was just frightened by the kid's enthusiasm.

"I'm Mickey! Mickey Reed!" Mickey very conveniently produced a piece of paper and a pen from his pockets, "Can I have your autograph?!"

Pearl nodded and took the paper from his hands. He scribbled down a messy and unrecognizable signature before handing it back. By now the boy was beaming.

Now, even more nervous, Pearl decided this was enough, "Yeah…I gotta run; catch you later…"

Feeling a strange burst of energy in his body, Pearl ended up running all the way back to Vermillion City.

* * *

The House—Dinner…

* * *

Something felt very strange. Pearl had been feeling this ever since he got home. He felt energized and excited, but also a strange pang of anger ran through him every now and then. Fire ran through his veins instead of blood; he felt hot and sweaty and, above all, just gross.

But…it also felt kind of good.

The blonde sat at the table next to Platinum and across from Diamond. His chicken, which he questioned the existence of, tasted dry and burned and he didn't even remember finishing his drink, but it was no longer there. Not even the ice; just an empty glass. Pearl suddenly felt sick. It was a strange mixture of energy and happiness and anger and tiredness that made him feel this way. He leaned over and rubbed his eyes.

Platinum must have noticed this because she leant over as well, concern flooding her beautiful metallic eyes, "Pearl…are you alright?"

"Fine, I guess I'm a bit tired after the whole rescuing thing today," He lied, not sure whether to say energized or half-dead, "I think I'll go upstairs."

Upon standing up, Pearl was greeted by a rush of pain and power. He dropped his fork to the table as everyone gasped. The fork had been molded to the shape of his hand, gleaming molten orange and steaming. And he didn't feel it the whole time. His heartbeat increases and his head hurt. Panic flooded him like a dam during a storm. What was happening to him?

"Pearl…?" Platinum asked rather calmly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No…no I'm not sure…" He was scared, truly and honestly scared, "I feel like I need to run around, but it hurts."

Platinum stood up next to him and raised a hand, "Maybe you're…"

As soon as her hand had touched his forehead, she pulled it away yelping.

"Missy!" Diamond yelled as he ran to her side, taking her injured hand in his own, "You're burned…"

He glared at Pearl in shock and fear. Pearl looked back at him. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling. His heart skipped a beat, maybe several, before he suddenly took off and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

This is when Platinum began to cry.

* * *

Pearl ran faster than he ever had in his life. His legs didn't want to stop and ignored his refusing mind. He wanted to go as far away as possible; somewhere hidden and safe. He felt like he was dying, but also living through something great. It was confusing and terrifying at the same time. The heat was getting to his head, he couldn't think straight. Hiding was top priority.

Around him, water was boiling, creating fog in the near-winter air. The sand felt sharp and hot against his feet despite the cool breeze that should have been cooling him off.

Ice was his enemy.

Fire was his friend.

Pearl kept running until he reached a tech store, where he stopped for a moment. In the window sat a pile of televisions, all playing the news. A chubby man with grey hair sat in front of a blue background and in the corner was a picture of an all too familiar face.

"**And as it turns out, ten-year-old Michael Reed was kidnapped by none other than the arsonist who set fire to a Cerulean Pokémon Center earlier this week. We believe he is being held captive in Diglett cave. Police are already at the scene and if they don't come out soon they plant on calling for the DexDefenders. In other new, despite the Winter Season, there appears to be glass and fog on Vermilion Beach. We suggest everyone stay away from the beach until we can sort it out…"**

Pearl wasn't listening to that last part. The boy he saved from the fire was kidnapped? He was kidnapped by the person who started the fire? He was kidnapped by the person who started the fire that he was trapped in? Anger and blood roared in his ears as even his own sweat began to evaporate. There was only one thing to do now: find Mickey.

* * *

Dun-nuh-nah-nuh-nah-neh, Epic Scene Change! Whataah!

* * *

It wasn't hard getting past the police. When you're dresses as a member of the DexDefenders, you can get past anything. The caves felt hotter than normal, and he wasn't just saying that because his own incredibly high body heat was bouncing off the walls. Something just felt different. It felt like the caves were closing in on him, but then again they felt longer and narrower as well. A dizzy sensation overcame him like a tidal wave of stone as he grabbed onto a wall to keep steady.

It made no sense. He was energized and tired at the same time, almost as though half of his body was in war against the other.

Let's just say it was a confusing feeling.

Pearl gasped upon reaching the end of the cavern. He found himself in a large circular room surrounded with candles of all colours. The smells over cherry and pumpkin and vanilla found their way up his nose as every candle had its own beautiful and original fragrance. A fancy red chair with gold lining was placed in the middle of the room, a tall and rather elegant woman sitting in it, holding a red drink in a cocktail glass.

The woman had deep cherry brown hair that was wavy and thick and obviously smooth. He skin was tan and flawless and her lips we coloured an insane shade of bright and fiery pomegranate. Her eyes were a deep brown with dark black mascara-covered eyelashes and black eye-shadow to go along with it. He body was clad in a thin and short red and black dress with medium sleeves with her legs were covered in black stockings and on her feet were glittering cherry heels. She looked around eighteen or so based on her shape and height.

In short: she was absolutely stunning.

Pearl swallowed hard. The brunette woman smiled seductively and stood up from her seat, placing her unknown drink carefully into the other hand.

"TLF, sweetie, I see you made it," She said in a rather attractive, yet low southern voice, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Not like I was invited," He responded, not comfortable with this woman's personality, "I know you took him."

She cocked her head, her long crystal earrings falling to the side.

"I know you took Michael Reed," Pearl said again, stomping his foot on the stony ground, "Why him? Out of all people, you chose an innocent little boy who clearly has no life. Why?"

The woman took a sip of her crimson drink, tasting it carefully before answering, "Well, he was only way to get to you, babe. I couldn't get one of you little power-pals, now could I?"

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE NEXT SCENE IS NOT RECCOMENDED FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF TWELVE OR SO! PLEASE, I ADVICE SOME FORM OF PARENTAL AUTHORITY WITH YOU AS YOU READ IF YOU ARE INDEED UNDER THE AGE OF TWELVE! THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**

"Then…why me?"

"I like my men hot," She said, biting her waxy lip and walking over to him with one foot over the other.

She ran a red finger nail his flaming cheek, "That's the Pyro way; hot and sexy."

Upon hearing this, Pearl jumped as she licked his cheek uninvited. He fell to the floor, shocked. The woman, now identified as Pyro, jumped on him in a way he didn't expect anyone to until he was at least sixteen. She bent over and started to bite his ear.

Pearl flinched, "I am almost half you're age!"

"Come on, you know you love it!" She said, eyes wide with pleasure, "You know it feels right!"

"You're the last person I want to lose my virginity to!" Pearl cried, getting out from under her, running across the room in panic, "There's someone else in my life and she is not named after a form of heat!"

In all this movement, she hadn't spilled her drink. She took of sip of it again, licking her lips hesitantly, "She pretty? Smart? …Sexy?"

Pearl wanted to cover his eyes when she ran a hand down her own leg in an attempt to provoke him. He couldn't. Curse the mind of a teenage boy!

Pearl's mind clicked to the original situation, "Where's the boy?"

Pyro laughed. She gently strut over the plush red chair in the middle of the room and, with one mighty kick, knocked it over, only to reveal the scared and shaking boy that was indeed Mickey. The fire was back. He needed to rescue him, but he found himself glued in place as an untimely wave of weakness ran through him, causing him to fall to his knees.

"You hurt, baby?" She asked in an amused concern. She grinned and bent down next to him, "No…you overcharged!"

Pearl picked himself up with his hands, glaring.

"Oh…you don't know how to expel it? Oh, my lucky day!" She cried, overjoyed, clapping her hands together and laughing, "You'll die way before I get a chance to have Charized blast burn you to death. That make you feel better, cutie?"

"Die? What're you talking about?" Pearl questioned, finally back on his feet, "It's just a thing…I'll sleep it off."

She took another sip of liquid, "Oh, it's a thing alright; tell you that."

He suddenly felt scared. This was going to kill him? He didn't want to die; not until he got married, had kids, and became a super famous comedian. But now he was going to die? Death wasn't an option.

"Huh…boy's expendable then…" She said, looking down at Mickey, "Two deaths in a day; papa's going to be pleased."

The pain was back. So was the anger and the energy and the fire.

And the freedom.

"You ain't killing anyone tonight, little lady, 'cause I'm here to stop it!" Pearl cried in a fake southern accent in mocking of her own.

A shock of tiredness overcame him again, but this time is stayed. The pain disappeared with energy and dizziness. But, Arceus, he missed the energy. Now he was tired and in desperate need of rest.

Pyro looked as though she was about to faint. The room became unbearably hot, so hot that the drink hadn't yet put down had evaporated. She glared at him as the wax of her crimson lipstick began to melt off, dripping like blood from her mouth.

"You fucking asshole!" She yelled before throwing her glass against the wall.

It shattered on contact. Much to both of their surprise, where the glass had hit cracks began to form. Pearl knew what was about happen: a cave-in. The blonde lazily dashed to the kid, untying and ripping the tape from his mouth. He picked him up in his arms, but as he stood he was greeted by the clicking of a gun.

"Don't move…" Pyro said, pointing a small gun at his head, "I said DON'T move…"

"Uh…this is the Pokémon universe…as in we don't use guns, we use Pokémon…" That fourth-wall-breaking joke came out unconsciously.

"Take a single step and I'll blow your brain in every direction," She held the gun firmly.

"Trust me, I don't not believe you…" Pearl slowly began to back away, hoping she wouldn't notice, "You don't have to kill anyone…"

She followed him, "Yeah I do; my daddy said that if I don't destroy a DexDefender by sundown, I ain't coming home."

"F-fine, just let me say one thing…"

"What?"

"Bye!" He blew a stream of fire at her, causing her to shoot blindly.

Much to his luck she had missed him as he made his way to the exit. He could smell fresh air from the other end of the cave. The sound of crashing echoed from where he was last and he did his best to out run the falling rocks that something as simple as a champagne glass caused. He saw light; the kind of light when you wake up in the morning and the sunlight drenches your face. More stone fell behind him as he jumped out into the soft grass.

He looked up. Police officers and bystanders started cheering, causing Pearl to smile and wave a little, slightly embarrassed. He carefully put the kid down, smiling at him.

"Hopefully I will never have to save you again, kid!" The blonde said and the boy turned around.

"Pearl!" He heard, his head snapping to the source.

Blue and Platinum were running in his direction, dressed as the DexDefenders to prevent some form of confusion. Blue was clearly there in case he started a fire, but Platinum…he wasn't sure. Pearl frowned, _what if Platinum was mad…?_

The boy looked astonished, "Oh my Arceus…you're Water Woman! Okay, okay...I'm, like, your biggest fan in the world!"

Blue looked down at him and smiled, "Really now?"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Wha…" Pearl moaned and slapped him forehead, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Pearl…?" Platinum looked down at him and held out her not bandaged hand.

He accepted it and stood up, shaking his head, "Missy, look…I'm really sorry about burning you; I didn't know and I was hot and dying and confused and I couldn't think straight so maybe if you could just-"

Pearl was cut off by a pair of lips on his cheek. His face turned red, again, as he stuttered out words that were unrecognizable.

Platinum smiled, "Enough said…apology accepted…"

And so she left him there speechless and in utter shock…

* * *

Somewhere Unknown and Absolutely Awesome…

* * *

Pyro crouched in front of a tall birch wood desk as a man sat in a chair, facing away from her.

"I'm disappointed in you, my dear," He said in a scratchy voice, "You've failed me."

"Please, father, I'll find them," She begged, looking at the floor, "Give me time, I'll-"

The man stood abruptly, "Enough!"

He turned to two epically shady figured in the corner, grinning and tapping his fingers against each other "I have a job for you two…hehehe"

* * *

Giritini: Okay, Posco, I think I learned my lesson.

**Posco: That's O' All Mighty Goddess Posco to you!**

Giritini: Okay "O' Mighty Goddess Posco" I think I learned my lesson…

**Posco: Alright, you are no longer Giritini. Have a nice day. *Le poof***

Florp: See, I told you she'd change it back.

Dialga & Arceus: *Laughs even harder than before*

Palkia: Yeah! *Snort*

Florp: Wha-

* * *

**Posco: I have a mosquito bite in a terrible place for a girl. My 'I' button is having trouble working. I'm five chapters behind. And I haven't been able to think straight all day! Ooh, even better, my cat just used the floor under my zebra chair as a bathroom!**

…**sniff…**

**Remember when I said created the phrase Urination Station…? I looked it up and someone came up with it before me! *Sniffle de honk***

**Anyways, next time: Gold and Crystal find themselves in a situation meant for a sci-fi show. Or should I say Goldie and Christopher?**

**Check it out all my boys and girls!**

* * *

**Production of Story Concepts Online**


End file.
